Fantasía
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Besos, caricias, susurros y gemidos, la habitación está llena de ellos. /CrissColfer/ Los personajes son de Murphy.


_Hola, después de meses de no publicar nada pero la escuela es un demonio. Estoy en mi último año de prepa y apenas tengo tiempo para dormir._

**_Este fic está dedicado a Cony, si no fuera porque ella me pidió que lo escribiera, no lo hubiera hecho._**

**_Cony, this is for you…..enjoy!_**

* * *

-¿Dos días más?- se quejó Chris hacia la cámara mientras veía como él despeinaba esos risos que tanto amaba

-Lo siento Chris, Ryan me ha avisado que grabaremos dos días después de lo planeado al parecer hubo un contratiempo-

Chris bufo y puso mala cara, lo único que Darren podía pensar era en lo hermoso que se veía frustrado y en que lo extraña tanto que era capaz de cancelar esa estúpida entrevista y tomar un vuelo directamente hacia Colfer

-No es tu culpa, Dare- Darren suspiro y segundos después bostezo- ¿Estás cansado?-

-No, es solo que –otro bostezo- No dormí bien ayer…es un poco de sueño solamente-

-Darren Criss, vallase a dormir a hora mismo- mando Colfer

-Yo que pensé que solo eres mandón después del sexo- Chris se sonrojo-

-No soy mandón ni ahora ni después del sexo- Darren rio con fuerza agarrándose la panza y exagerando sus movimientos- NO SOY MANDON-

-Chris, la última vez estuvimos juntos me hiciste hacerte de cenar pasta, eran las 3 de la mañana-

-Tenía hambre, tú llegaste ese día como si nada, me aventaste a la cama y no dejaste que cenara- se defendió el menor

-Quería hacer el amor con mi novio, ¿Qué de malo hay en eso?- ahora Chris se rio por lo inocente que Darren se veía. El moreno iba a decir otra cosa cuando un bostezo abandono su boca

-Anda, Darren, ve a dormir- dijo con dulzura su novio

Darren sonrió derrotado, sabía que Chris tenía razón y debía ir a dormir, tenía una entrevista mañana y no estaba nada preparado, estada completamente seguro que iban a preguntarle cosas sobre Cory y si fuera por él los mandaría a la mierda pero su representante cree que no muy buena idea

-Suerte en esa entrevista y recuerda que….- empezó Chris

-Que no debo decir groserías en televisión nacional- termino Darren

-No, recuerda que te amo-

-Yo también te amo-

* * *

Darren se quitó su chaqueta aventadora al sillón de la sala, veía más cansado de lo normal. Como se lo imagino le preguntaron cómo llegaba todo esto de Cory, así que esto fue aún más doloroso.

Fue hacia la cocina y destapo una cerveza tal vez lograba consular el sueño ahora y poder dormir unas horas más, agradeció enormemente que mañana no tuviera ningún show o entrevista. Desconecto su celular como siempre lo hacía para no ser molestado y se dejó caer en el sillón sobre su chaqueta

-Chris, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí- le dijo a la habitación- Sabrías como hacer desaparecer el cansancio-

Sintió unas manos recorrer sus hombros y haciendo un pequeño masaje, si no fuera porque estaba demasiado cansado hubiera saltado y probablemente golpeado a quien lo estuviera tocando así pero no lo hizo, aparte las manos se sentían familiares, como cierta manos de su co-estrella.

Esas manos siguieron desde sus hombros hasta su pecho donde lo acariciaron de forma suave, Darren gimió. Por un momento las manos dejaron de tocarle pero antes de que pudiera quejarse alguien se sentó en su regazo y empezó a besarle el cuello. Darren sabía que tenía que estar alucinando pues solo una persona lo besaba así y ese era Chris Colfer. Pero no podía ser él porque se encontraba a miles de kilómetros en una de sus tantas reuniones.

-¿estás muy cansado?- pregunto la alucinación de Chris mientras besaba con ansia el cuello de Darren

-Simmmmm-fue lo único que Darren alcanzo a decir

-¿Tan cansado como para no tirarte a tu novio en la sala?-

-Eso nunca-

Chris volvió a poner atención al cuello de su novio mientras despeinaba los risos ya alborotados . El moreno acariciaba con pasión la espalda se su compañero soltando gemidos cerca del odio del otro. Chris estaba a punto de quitarle la camisa blanca cuando Darren le beso la boca de lleno, hasta ahora ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que no se habían besado así. Los dos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para dedicarse a ese beso que tanto añoraban.

-Cuando le cuente a Chris que tuve una fantasía sexual tan vivía con él, estoy seguro que no me dejara salir de la habitación- dijo Darren tiempo después

-¿Fantasía tan real?- pregunto Chris riendo- Cariño, ¿crees que es una fantasía?-

-Sí, ¿Qué otra cosa es? Tu estas en Londres con ese tipo- dijo haciendo cara de asco en la palabra ''tipo''

Chris volvió a reír dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Darren- dijo con suavidad- Estoy aquí, por ti… ¿No me crees capaz de volar horas solo para poder ver a mi sexy novio?-

-Claro que te creo capaz pero sé que…. ¡ESTAS AQUÍ ¡- grito Darren besándolo de lleno otra vez en la boca y recostándolo en el sillón- Debo estar muy cansado para crear que eras una fantasía ….-

-Nunca podrías imaginar a alguien tan perfecto como yo- se burló Chris para después tirar por completo la camisa de Darren

Criss no resistió más y metió sus manos dentro de la camisa de su novio, dos botones y estaría fuera pero el celular de Chris comenzó a sonar, como la mano de Darren estaba más cerca lo tomo y vio quien estaba llamando, con cara de enojo contesto

-Hola Chris ¿Dónde estás?- se escuchó la voz de Will al otro lado

-Está a punto de tener sexo con su novio Darren en L.A- dijo el moreno colgando. Volteo hacia Chris esperando la típica cara de desaprobación marca ''Colfer'' pero en lugar de eso encontró una mirada divertida

-Eso fue muy excitante-

-¿Sigue en pie lo de tirarme a mi novio en la sala?-

-Claro- Darren comenzó a besarle el cuello a Chris tirando por fin la estúpida pero sensual camisa que Chris llevaba puesta. El ojiazul sabía que esos besos dejarían marca pero poco le importaba, existía el maquillaje para eso y aunque esto también incluida las burlas de todo el elenco acerca de que Darren no puedo dejar e ''marcar su territorio''.

Los dos estaban tan concentrados en desvestirse que habían olvidado completamente el pequeño espacio donde se encontraban así que en un rápido moviendo de Darren ¿o de Chris? Los dos cayeron al suelo. Por un momento ninguno dijo nada pero segundos después se soltaron a reír, Darren que se encontraba arriba de Chris escondió su risa en el cuello de su compañero.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a mi habitación?- propuso Criss y Colfer solo asintió-¿Me permites?- el moreno que ya se encontraba levantado le ofreció su mano para poder levantarlo.

-¿Cuándo acepte ser novio de este príncipe?-

Darren lo tomo de la cintura y lo pego lo más que pudo a su cuerpo haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaban. Chris gimió suave y casi en silencio como cuando canta esas notas bajas que hacen que Darren quiera bajarlo del escenario y follarlo en el tráiler que tantas veces ha sido lugar de sus reuniones clandestinas

-El mismo día que yo acepte ser novio del más perfecto hombre del planeta-

Llegaron a la habitación entre besos, tropiezos y solo boxers vistiendo sus cuerpos. Como siempre Darren no podía dejar de tocar el cuerpo de Chris, lo había extrañado mucho. No es que no lo hubiera tocada antes, de hecho el moreno cree que ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que se ha perdido en ese cuerpo pálido pero hermoso, poco lo importa, pudieron haber sido millones y jamás se cansaría de recorrer con sus manos cada centímetro de su pareja.

Chris por otro lado despeina una vez más esos risos que lo volvía loco, no solo porque la textura del cabello de Darren era única si no porque sabía que Darren gemía sin control cuando jalaba de él. Siguió besando su cuello, era su turno de dejar una marca. Por qué Darren nunca las escondía, al contrario, las llevaba feliz al set porque todo el mundo sabía que las causas de esas marcas eran del actor que interpretaba a Kurt Hummel, su eterno amante.

Con mucho cuidado y con la sutileza que Chris merecía Darren lo recostó en la cama, se puso encima de él con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Era lo único que temía.

- Te he extrañado tanto- Chris jura solo esas palabras puede soltarse a llorar- Ha sido un infierno este tiempo sin ti- Los ojos del moreno son tan profundos que lo único que Chris hace es besarlo

-Yo también te he extrañado- respondió el otro. Acaricio su espalda hasta llegar a la parte baja y apretarlo contra su erección-¿Sientes cuánto te he extrañado?- Darren solo asiente ahora con los ojos cerrados

-Carajo Chris- se queja Darren cuando la mano de su compañero va directo hacia la poca ropa que le queda. Los dedos de Chris delinean los boxers….- Si vas a desnudarme, ¡Hazlo ahora!-

La risa burlona de Chris es acompañaba con un rápido movimiento que deja desnudo a Darren. Los gemidos empiezan a reemplazarlas palabras de los dos y en segundos estaban desnudos frotándose uno con el otro.

Besos, caricias, susurros, gemidos, la habitación está llena de ellos.

-Chris…..-suplica Darren

-Lo sé- dije él simplemente.

Del cajón derecho saca un condón y el lubricando que él mismo compro hace meses.

-¿Estás listo para mí?- pregunta Chris sensualmente en el odio de Darren

-Siempre lo he estado-gimió el moreno- Pero….sin esto- tiro el condón lejos

Tampoco es la primera vez que no lo utilizan, los dos saben que es mucho mejor sin esa barrera de plástico entre los dos.

-Te amo D….- dice Chris al momento de entrar en él

-Yo también te amo Chris….Joder, cariño- grita Criss- Muévete por favor-ruega segundos después

-¿Así?- pregunta Chris moviéndose lentamente

-Más rápido- ruega Darren y Chris lo hace porque es completamente excitante ver a Darren Criss debajo de él rogando por más. Las embestidas son rápidas y fuertes. Por un momento parecen que los dos van a romperse. Cuando Chris gime y tomas las piernas de Darren para subirlas en sus hombros el moreno cree que va a morir de excitación ahí mismo.

Ama cuando Chris se despierta en las mañanas con su camisa puesta y con un olor marca ''Criss'' pero también lo amo ahora, donde se ve posesivo, cuando toma el control y lo hace olvidar hasta su nombre.

''Mas'' piensa Darren pero es incapaz de hablar porque si lo intenta lo único que saldrán son débiles gemidos e intentos de palabras pero sabe que no es necesario que Chris entiende con tan solo mirarlo, cuando sus miradas se encuentran el ojiazul comprende y sigue moviéndose sin importante que está muy cansada por los últimos ensayos para las grabaciones. Nada importa, solo complacer al hombre que lo hace feliz desde que apareció en el set de glee hace ya casi 3 años.

-Darren…..Voy a Ahh – Chris ya no es capaz de continuar porque el orgasmo le pega de forma repentina mordiendo sin cuidado el cuello de moreno. Segundos después Darren llega a su propio orgasmo

Caen en la cama completamente cansados pero felices. Darren pone su mano en su cabeza para poder ver a su novio que yace respirando entrecortadamente a un lado de él.

-Eso fue increíble- Chris voltea a verlo y le sonríe

-Perdona- dice y Darren no entiende hasta que la mano pálida recorre la mordida en el cuello de él

-No tienes que pedir perdón, fue excitante- el ojiazul suelta una carcajada jalando a Darren y besándolo

-¿Vas a quedarte?- pregunta Darren cuando los dos están tapados con la sabana.

-Claro, ¿Qué clase de novio seria si te follo y no te hago el desayuno?-

-Uno muy malo- responde Criss

Por un segundo Darren se queda en blanco pero después abraza a Chris como si fuera un oso de peluche. Chris lo abraza por la cintura y besa con amor su pecho.

-Te extrañe tanto-sabe que es la tercera vez lo dice

-Yo también D. Extrañaba esto-

-Te amo Chris, más que nada. No me importa nadie más. Quiero salir tomándote de la mano. Quiero que me tengan envidia por ser tu novio, quiero que en los artículos de las revistas donde aparezco digan que soy tuyo. Quiero promocionar tus libros subiendo fotos a Twitter con una estúpida leyendo como ''Amo leer a mi amante''- Chris no puedo evitar reír por eso ultimo- Quiero que dejen que decir que estás viviendo con Willy, Porque, carajo, eso no es cierto, vives aquí contigo y si no me creen hay un cajón lleno con tus calzones. Quiero poder perderte matrimonio de la forma más romántica posible- Chris no puede hablar así que Darren continua- Quiero decir que sí, no soy feliz con Mia. Que te amo a ti y solo a ti. Que soy gay, bisexual o como quiera que ellos quieran etiquetarme-

-Algún día Dare- promete Chris subiéndose a horcada sobre él- Pronto podremos salir caminando de la mano y darles a los fotógrafos lo que tanto quieren. Algún día podremos ir a ver bebes porque estoy seguro que quieres ser papá. Algún día las revistas tendrán como encabezado ''boda entre Darren Criss y Chris Colfer''. Algún día, amor-

Darren suspira y lo besa por ¿quinta? ¿Sexta? No lo sabe. Lo único que sabe es que ama tener a Chris en sus abrazos, aunque el mundo no lo sepa se aman y si en público solo se sonríen en la privacidad de su casa son capaces de amarse sin que nadie se los impida.


End file.
